Chocolate y Vainilla
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Sora es herido por Sephiroth y Cloud logra salvarlo al llevarselo a su apartamento, pero lo que no esperaban era que ambos sabores se mezclaran ese dia :ONESHOT LEMON CloudxSora:


**Dedicado a mis amigas! Sobre todo a Rikku y Atem, que les encanta esta pareja por mi culpa**

Todo era confuso…sabia que estaba tirado en el suelo…todo producto de una pelea con Sephiroth…el había desaparecido sin darme el golpe de gracia…quizá…el creyó que dejarme morir sería mas divertido…no siento mi cuerpo…lo tengo todo agarrotado…no puedo mo

Todo era confuso…sabia que estaba tirado en el suelo…todo producto de una pelea con Sephiroth…el había desaparecido sin darme el golpe de gracia…quizá…el creyó que dejarme morir sería mas divertido…no siento mi cuerpo…lo tengo todo agarrotado…no puedo moverme en lo mas mínimo y siento como la sangre baja por todo mi cuerpo…veo la keyblade brillar a mi lado…no puedo creerlo…nunca había fallado antes…el…el esta en otro nivel...solo Cloud…el es el único que puede vencerlo…

_Cloud…_

Siento como mi corazón se agita al solo recordarlo…el…el me había pedido que…si lo veía fuera lo mas rápido posible a decirle…ahora entiendo por que nos quería lejos de esto…pero ya es tarde…quizá mi tiempo acabó…solo…me hubiera gustado haber visto una vez mas a Kairi y a Riku…

_¿¡Sora!?_

--

Comienzo a sentir unos cuantos jalones en mi brazo derecho…Como si algo se estuviera enredando en el…ahí calor bajo mi cuerpo…acaso… ¿ya no estoy tirado en el suelo?...poco a poco comienzo a abrir mis ojos y me encuentro en un cuarto algo oscuro… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...al girar mi cabeza, mis preguntas se responderían al ver a aquel hombre rubio que en ese momento me vendaba mi brazo

-¿C…Cloud?

-Veo que al fin despertaste…-da un último jalón a la venda y la amarra con gran facilidad

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Te encontré por casualidad-Que cruel es… ¿o sea que solo por mera casualidad me salvo?

-Supongo que gracias…debo seguir adelante y buscar a Donald y a Go…-intento levantarme, pero es como si todo mi cuerpo fuera partido en dos por un rayo…Cloud se dio cuenta de esto y con solo un empujoncito me tira de nuevo a la cama

-No te muevas, solo lograras herirte mas

-¡Estaré bien! ¡Es más! Ya no me due…-vuelvo a intentarlo, pero esa terrible sensación vuelve a atravesar mi cuerpo…otro empujón y vuelvo a caer

-A pesar de todo tienes mucha energía…si vuelves intentar levantarte, esta vez no será solo un empujón

-Esta bien- respondo algo rendido mientras me pongo de lado, sintiendo algo líquido en mi pierna-¿Eh?

-Sabía que algo se me había olvidado…

Toma mi pierna y veo que aun sigue sangrando…pero a la vez me doy cuenta que no traigo mi ropa, solo una camisa negra que supongo que es de el y gracias a dios, mis boxers…un minuto… ¿¡O sea que Cloud me vio semidesnudo!?

-¿Y…y mi ropa?

-La tire

-¿¡Que!?

-Solo bromeaba- ¿a poco sabes bromear?- Mi ama de llaves la esta lavando

-¿No vives aquí?

-Suelo ir viviendo de apartamento en apartamento…-dejó de limpiarme la herida y tomo una venda

-¿Por que?

-…Por que…de esa manera…la gente no sale herida por mi culpa…

-Je, pasamos por lo mismo

Solo veo como una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Cloud…creo que es la primera vez que nosotros platicamos de esta manera…lo que es mas, la primera vez que lo veo sonreír de esa manera…y debo admitirlo…es imposible no reconocer que Cloud es muy guapo.

Poco a poco las vendas que Cloud me ata van subiendo hasta…"una zona estratégica"…cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras intento pensar en otra cosa…ya se ha de haber vendado tantas heridas que en vez de jalones ya son caricias… ¡No, Sora! ¡Piensa en otra cosa!...sus manos van subiendo mas y mas y he de suponer que yo estoy mas que rojo…no…ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa mas que en el…en el y en esas caricias que me da…de seguro no a propósito, pero a fin de cuentas ¡no soy de piedra!...un poco mas…unos centímetros mas…

-A…agh…

-¿Te lastime?

-N…no…- ¡diablos! Por emocionarme el se detuvo…me odio a mi mismo…

- ¿Entonces por que el gemido?

-Por…etto…no se como explicarte-Ni modo que le diga "Es que me estaba excitando"… ¡rayos! Con solo pensarlo me pongo rojo

-Si tu lo dices…-maldita sea mi suerte…casi, casi se puede ver volando un "?" sobre la cabeza de Cloud…

-Ehmm…Cloud…

-Mande…

-¿Me podrías contar sobre ti?

-¿Sobre mi?

-Me refiero a tu vida…no se, mi "historia" iba empezando cuando te conocí y sabes mas o menos por lo que estoy pasando- Cloud asintió un poco y me logre levantar de la cama, creo que es cierto eso de que me recupero muy rápido-Pero…yo no se nada sobre ti…solo que…deseas vencer a Sephiroth y recuperar tu "luz"

-En realidad mi historia es muy larga y tediosa…

-No importa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Cloud comenzó a reír y se me acerco un poco

-Eres un chico raro, ¿sabes?

-Me lo dicen muy seguido

-Hace un rato estabas listo para irte, pero ahora quieres saber sobre mi, ¿razón?

-Ni…ninguna en especifico-Sus ojos son tan lindos…-Solo curiosidad… ¿entonces si me contaras?

-Si no hay de otra…-se me acerca mucho y me pongo mas que rojo, me…me… ¿me va a besar?... ¡si! ¡Si lo va a hacer!...tranquilo Sora…cierra los ojos y espera a que el te bese…-Vaya, hasta el rostro te lastimo-saca una vendita del cajón de a lado y me la pone en el rostro…una vendita…era solo una vendita…no un beso…uff…-Bueno, todo esto empezó en mi ciudad de nacimiento

-Oh… ¿y cual mundo es ese?

-Se llama Midgar…o se llamaba, no estoy muy seguro de que ese mundo siga entero…como sea, la cosa es que hay fue donde vivía con mi madre y junto con una gran amiga mía…y todo iba a la perfección hasta que decidí entrar a los "SOLDIER", no se…quizá fueron las elecciones que tome el problema y no lo demás…

-¿Tan malas fueron?

-No lo se…solo se que después de eso todo empezó a complicarse…mis ansias por demostrarle a todo el mundo lo que podía hacer y que podría vencer a quien se me pusiera enfrente crecieron mas y mas hasta que no pude controlarlo…hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y herí a una persona a la que aprecio mucho…y de mi…"locura"… nació Sephiroth…- ¿realmente Cloud había pasado por todo eso? Yo creía que solo era un tipo insensible con la gente "nomás porque si"…pero ya que me dice esto…creo que todo es mas complicado de lo que parece-El…asesino a mi madre y "gracias a eso" pude despertar de mi locura…bastante tarde en realidad…ya que el en ese momento era imparable y se hacía mas y mas fuerte cada segundo…decidí que yo debía deshacerme de el, ya que era completamente mi culpa que el hubiera aparecido…pero…

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que?

-Pero el desapareció de nuestro mundo y se llevo consigo a mi mejor amiga…así que fui tras el por varios años…un día, Hades me invoco…sus razones…bueno…supongo que ya las sabes

-Si…

-Esa es mi historia…básicamente…

No puedo creerlo…el a pasado por tanto… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda seguir después de pasar por cosas así?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora lo abrazó mientras recargaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Cloud, el dio un respingo al sentirlo y vio con curiosidad al castaño

-No debí de haberlo preguntado

-Je, no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta-Sora asintió un poco y le sonrió

-Gracias por haberme ayudado

-Sabes que no lo hice por que quisiera

-No-me-importa

-Como sea…-Un pequeño ruborcito apareció en el rostro de Cloud y Sora sonrió al verlo-Ahora solo acuéstate o te vas a lastimar

-¡Lo ves! ¡Si te preocupas por mí!

-No lo digo por que me preocupe, sino que no quiero seguirme gastando las vendas en ti

-¡Mentira! Yo se que lo haces por que si te preocupas

-Sora...

-¿Mande?

-Ya acuéstate

-¡No quiero!

-Jum, como quieras

Cloud lo lanzo nuevamente a la cama y acorralo a Sora en sus brazos, haciendo que el castaño se pusiera excesivamente rojo

-¿C...Cloud...?

-Dado que no me quieres obedecer...te acosare...

-¿¡Ah!?

Comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Sora, mientras que el cerraba los ojos, algo extasiado por lo que el mayor le hacia, aun así su mente traicionaba a su cuerpo y el forcejeaba por soltarse

-C...Clo...ud…No...

-Tú me lo pediste...

-N...no es cierto...

-entonces por que no me golpeas o algo por el estilo?-volvió al cuello del chico, haciendo que gimiera un poco mas

-No, no quiero herirte...

-Sabes muy bien que esto te esta gustando, ¿no?-Sora asintió un poco mientras dejaba de batallar

-So...solo...no me...lastimes...

-Claro que no... No tengo mas vendas

-Idiota...

Poco a poco se acerco al chico y comenzó a besarlo, mientras escurría sus manos debajo de la camisa de Sora, el acarició el pelo de Cloud mientras sentía como las manos del rubio jugueteaban por su pecho, la lengua de el comenzó a buscar a la del castaño haciendo sus besos aun mas apasionados, tomo el rostro del rubio en sus manos y poco a poco dejaron de besarse, mientras que se sonreían mutuamente. Cloud fue bajando hasta el torso del castaño, lamiéndole el pecho y haciendo que Sora gimiera encantado por aquel acto, sus manos fueron a parar al pelo de Cloud mientras escurría sus dedos x el pelo del mayor. El cuerpo del chico se estremecía tras cada beso en su pecho mientras repetía el nombre del que lo había cuidado

-¿Te gusta?

-S...Si...

Cloud sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a descender por el dorso del castaño, llegando al ombligo de el y haciendo que Sora gimiera con mas fuerza, toco cerca de la entrepierna del chico y el resoplo levemente, intentando deshacerse del suéter que cubría el pecho de Cloud, el se dio cuenta de lo que el intentaba hacer y se fue quitando la ropa mientras besaba los labios del chico, tiro su ropa al suelo y fue bajándole los boxers a Sora, aprovechando para acariciar los muslos del chico

-Listo, a la par

-Nop...todavía no...

Beso a Cloud y fue entreteniéndolo lo suficiente para quedar encima de el, sintió el leve peso de Sora sobre el y vio como este le sonreía

-Me toca "aportar" a mi, ¿no?

Se acerco al mayor y fue lamiéndole el cuello de la misma manera a como Cloud lo había hecho, el solo resoplo un poco mientras que Sora deslizaba sus manos por los hombros del rubio. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta su pecho, mientras que con sus labios delineaba cada músculo del mayor, el no hizo el mas mínimo movimiento, solo disfrutar lo que Sora le hacia, fue acercándose poco a poco a la intimidad del rubio, mas no hizo lo que Cloud esperaba, el veía algo desesperado al chico y el le sonrió de manera traviesa, sabiendo ya lo que el quería

-Sora...

-¡Sufre canalla!

-Pequeño tramposo

Lo jalo por el brazo, lastimándolo un poco, pero Sora no lo tomo en cuenta al sentir de nuevo los labios de Cloud contra los suyos. Las manos del rubio descendieron hasta el trasero de Sora y el solo dio un respingo por la sorpresa, halando un poco el pelo del mayor

-Sabes darte a desear... ¿lo sabias?

-Jeje, Si lo se

La dulce risa del castaño, las caricias de este y el poder tocar cada milímetro de la piel de Sora era en lo único que el mayor podía pensar en ese momento, no sabia que era lo que lo había llevado a hacer eso...Pero era una sensación extraña estar con el...en parte era un placer extremo, y otra parte lo hacia sentir muy culpable por abusar así de un menor…Sora poco a poco dejo de besarlo y lo vio algo preocupado

-Cloud... ¿sucede algo malo?

-Eh...no...Nada...tranquilo...

Sora sonrió contento y siguió besando a Cloud, una venda se le fue desamarrando, pero el rubio la amarro con gran facilidad, lo recostó en la cama y siguió besándolo, pero fue levantando poco a poco al chico por la cadera

- ¿Dolerá?

-Un poco...Pero valdrá la pena

El asintió sin decir nada más y sintió como Cloud iba entrando lentamente en el, unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon por el dolor que sentía y el rubio fue yendo mas lento en pos de lastimarlo menos

-Si...Sigue...-musito Sora algo impaciente

Cloud jalo al chico por la barbilla y le planto un beso mientras lo seguía embistiendo, el dolor fue yéndose poco a poco y Sora dio un leve gemido de placer al sentir una embestida un poco mas larga, el rubio sonrió un poco al oírlo y beso las mejillas del chico

-C...Cloud...ahg...Cloud...

Los gemidos iban haciéndose mas largos y parecía como si a Sora le desesperara no poder besar a Cloud, se aferro al cuerpo del chico y siguieron besándose, el rubio le sonrió y le susurro al oído

-Te toca a ti…

No alcanzo a preguntarle, ya que con solo un giro el quedo sobre Cloud, el pudo ver a Sora con mas claridad y vio unos adorables ruborcitos en sus mejillas, fue moviéndose poco a poco con cierta timidez y los dos resoplaron al mismo tiempo, el castaño recargo sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor y siguió moviéndose. Fue aumentando el ritmo mientras detenía las manos de Cloud, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que tenía bajo su control a un chico como el, se relamió un poco los labios al gemir y beso los labios del mayor sin detener el placer que en ese momento sentían. Sin darse cuenta fue soltando las manos del rubio y el aprovecho eso para ponerlas en la cadera de Sora, moviéndolo a su conveniencia mientras los dos gemían al unísono, el ritmo fue haciéndose mas rápido y el castaño gemía con fuerza sin importarle mucho que posiblemente los vecinos de Cloud los estuvieran oyendo en ese momento

-C...Clo... ¡Cloud! ¡Voy a...ahg..!

Rápidamente se puso sobre el y embistió con fuerza a Sora, el gimió con fuerza mientras que lo volvía a embestir, su excitación fue entrando en el castaño mientras que la suya iba cayendo en la cama, comenzaron a besarse mientras iban acostándose en la cama

-Bobo...

-¿¡Por que me llamas así!?

-Gemiste con demasiada fuerza...de seguro todo Hollow Bastion nos oyó...

-Ups...perdona...

-No importa...así estuvo mejor...

Sora sonrió satisfecho y se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, el le acaricio el pelo hasta que el castaño cayo dormido, al poco rato tocaron a la puerta y Cloud se vistió rápidamente

-¿Quien?

-Soy yo, Cloud-oyó por el otro lado la voz de Squall, se acerco a Sora y lo tapo de manera que no se notara lo que recién habían hecho. Abrió la puerta, pero de manera que Squall no pudiera entrar

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Haz visto a Sora? Donald y Goofy lo han estado buscando en todo el día

-El esta aquí conmigo

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No-respondió Cloud, tapándole un poco mas la entrada-el esta dormido ahora y dudo que sea bueno despertarlo

-Uhmm…si tu dices…les avisare que esta contigo y lo llevas con Merlín cuando despierte

-Como digas

Cerró la puerta y oyó las pisadas de Squall alejarse, se sentó junto a Sora y le acarició el pelo

-Quien lo diría, ¿verdad pequeño? Todos preocupados por ti y nosotros encerrados haciéndolo

Sora dio un pequeño gemidito y se acurruco mas en la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acostó a su lado, durmiéndose con Sora en sus brazos

* * *

**Esta es de mis parejas favoritas, así que por favor no me dejen reviews llamandome "Pervertida o estupida"  
Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
